Unshed tears
by kagomekawai
Summary: A fight leads Inuyasha , to realize his feelings to Kagome . It's between love and friendship . But at first , he mae Kagome cry of all his words .


This is my first time I upload my story to fanfic . And so , that means this is the first time . Oh well , one thing to know is : my grammar is absolutely messy and I'm so annoyed when I uploaded my story and it won't work many times ! Oh my , forget about it .

Let enjoy the fic ! I want to say thank you for you all that read my fanfic .

( So that you know , I'm so busy and my note is so short yet I want to talk many things…)

Unshed Tears

It's been a whole week . Kagome's still not coming back . Inuyasha's missed her already . But now , he doesn't want to see her again .

Never .

_It's happened last week . They fought Naraku , but Inuyasha is badly injured and Kagome let Naraku flee , with a bad injure of course ( Her arrow is so strong )_

_But Inuyasha doesn't understand . He's getting upset and yelled at Kagome . At the top of the conflict , he hit her ._

"_What are you doing baka!" Kagome yelled ._

"_I should telling you that ! You have made Naraku ran away ! And it's all your FAULT!"_

"_So what ? If I don't let Naraku ran away , you will die ! And I don't want that ! Everyone does not ! I don't like the fact that Naraku ran away but what I can do idiot ?"_

"_You don't let me finish him ! All you think just 'everyone is okay,' ! What's wrong with you Kagome ?"_

"_I should ask you the same question ! All I do were just trying to comfort you and you're getting angry all of the sudden !"_

_What the hell is this girl talking about ? Comforting ? And she made he getting angry just because one reason deep in his heart , that made him scared :_

"_It's better than Kikyou die later ! Don't you know that Kikyou hasn't recovered yet ! And let Naraku ran means Kikyou's death !"_

_(A/N : For that one that haven't watch Inuyasha about the Kikyou's death , please don't be confuse It wil be aired on about 123th episode or the 29th manga )_

"_What is the important thing of it ! Kikyou can take care of herself !"_

"_No ,you don't understand !"_

"_Hey , you all…" Sango tried to stop them but not when Miroku stopped Sango ._

"_Let them be ," Miroku said worriedly ,"It's not our part ."_

"_Yes , I do ! You are so afraid of that ! You just worried of Kikyou and only her that you see ! Can you realize that she no longer belong in this world ?"_

"_So what ! It's none of your business !"_

"_It's my business ! I'm your friend you know !"_

"…_YOU AREN'T MY FRIEND ! GET OFF IN MY WAY ! DON'T THINK THAT YOU'RE SO IMPORTANT !" Kagome was taken aback . She was trying to comfort Inuyasha and now , he yelled and is angry at her ._

_She doesn't understand ._

"_So-so what if I don't be so important to you ! You're important to me !" Kagome remembered Kikyou's words , that told her . She doesn't belong with Inuyasha ._

" _I don't want to talk about this anymore Inuyasha . Let me bandage your wounds now !"_

" _Damn these wounds ! I will do anything so that Kikyou is safe ! Let me go !"_

"_Inuyasha !" Finally Miroku yelled at that tempered hanyou ." This is not the time to talk all of your desires ! It's enough !"_

"_So what ? I don't want to lose Kikyou anymore !" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome as he loses his temper ." She is the one whom I owe my life ! And with all this soul , I will keep her safe !"_

"_But Inuyasha-" This time Miroku stopped by Sango ._

"_That time at Mt. Hakurei , I failed to save her ! Now I must keep her save !"_

_Those words absolutely hurt . Especially for Kagome . It hurts but it's true ._

" _Go away !" Inuyasha yelled ._

_Kagome was silent . Nothing anymore . She knew that Inuyasha's bond with Kikyou is unbreakable , yet she chose to stay with him ._

_She is a stupid one . _

"_So I'm not that important for you .OK , I will go away ." She hide her tears . She doesn't want Inuyasha to see it . She just want the person she beloved is happy ._

"_Kagome !" Miroku , Sango and Shippou yelled at the same time ."It's not a day that you can go because Inuyasha's words !"_

_Kagome just smiled . It's enough already ._

_That's all . But…_

"_Inuyasha , before I go…there's one I wanted to ask ," said Kagome shaking , try to talk calmly ._

"_What ? Are you asking when I will pick you up ?" Inuyasha grunted ._

"_I don't want to see you again ." He said that clearly._

_He won't expect to hear Kagome's words after that ._

"_If I die ,will you cry for me ?" _

_Inuyasha surprised . Why is she asking that ? She does__n't plan to kill herself…does she ?_

"_I will say no , maybe ," Kagome smiled . She's already know the answer . Then she got away , and no one saw her again ._

It's beginning to rain . Inuyasha sighed . He can go to Kikyou and check that she's alright .But he doesn't want to go . Why ?

"_If I die ,will you cry for me ?"_

Kagome's words was echoed in his mind . He doesn't understand what she wants .

"Feh ! She thinks that she is so nice and I will pick her up ! I won't go !" Somehow , his heart hurts when that thing is brought up into his mind .

"…And I won't see her again ."

Did she really mean it ? She really wanted to die ?

Later , his groups didn't talk to him . Miroku said that the hanyou wanted to be alone . But still , Sango brought him food and drinks every night . And yet , he knows that all of them cared for him . But , they don't want to talk to him .

And now , he is really alone .

The drop of the rain reminds him of Kagome .She really wanted to cry that time . But then , he's angry with her . Because she thinks that Naraku is a small-fry youkai . Because she thinks that Kikyou's not important . She has to take his anger .

And maybe , she is happy now in her time . She probably forget him and have a new life . It's better than die here because he can't protect her .

"_If I die , will you cry for me ?"_

Damn that word . It really haunted him like a ghost . Should he check on her ? So he can be relieved and wouldn't have a hurt heart like this .

What ? Hurt about…what?

Damn.

He can't take this anymore .

And without any words , he jumped to the well . All that week seems to bring him to see her for the last time .

He will find the most beautiful memories because he did that - and the worst one too .

He has arrived . There's a rain coming too in the modern world . Guess both world is _so _connected right ?

"Kagome ?" he doesn't find her in her room . There's no sign of tear and blood's scent . That means Kagome isn't crying and not killing herself . He is so relieved . Why is he relieved ? He just don't want to have a girl die in his eyes again . It haunted him still .

"Inuyasha ?" Mrs. Higurashi opened the door . She's surprised to see Inuyasha's there , but then smiled . Inuyasha just stared on the ground .

"Looking for my Kagome ? She's in the front of Go-Shinboku . She's there this whole week . Well , she's not there every time though ." Mrs. Higurashi sighed .

"Go see her for a while . She really missed you . I don't understand what happened , but…"

Inuyasha jumped and go to Go-Shinboku when Mrs. Higurashi didn't finish her talk . What are that wench doing ? In this rain she sit and wait in Go-Shinboku ?

Is she mad or crazy ?

She's there . He saw Kagome , wet and wearing her usual clothes . She sit still , like waiting someone to appear there .

Of course ,she doesn't realize Inuyasha's there .

She's like usual , pretty and looks neat , but so sad , so alone . Like she's been crying a lot and hurts anywhere .

This is a hell . He should not go to this world . It's just worsen his feelings more .

Why ?

He hide in the back of Go-Shinboku , then he hears her talks .

"I've been here for a week . Like a stupid person ." She laughed a bit ."If Inuyasha knows , what will be happened ?"

She stopped her laugh ."He doesn't want me stay by his side anymore . Maybe I can forget him ."

Kagome blinked . The smile , all of her happiness seems to go away from her .

"But I can't ."

" Even I'm not important for him . But still , he's important for me ."

Inuyasha surprised . He had heard it before . Damn , of course she thinks he is . If not , why she choose to stay with him ?

Kagome smiled . "What the hell I'm doing ? It's not that it's so important . It just hurts…"

The boy just listen . She is hurting too ? Like me now…?

"I must be crazy , talking to myself." Kagome sighed , like she want to say all damn words to let out her anger . ( Ups remember the rating )

She laughed a bit again , with a small teardrops fell down .

"I missed him ," she begin to cry ," I missed him so much . Why ?

Why is he angry to me ? Why-why doesn't he think of me , just a little bit ? Because I'm Kikyou's reincarnation ?"

A realization come to her , which makes Kagome let out more tears .

"He won't be that care to me . And I just can wait here until when ? Until Kikyou leave ? Until he forget Kikyou ? It won't be happened ."

"But…but WHY am I still here , waiting for him ?"

She sobbed so much , she no longer can hide her tears ." I'm really an idiot one . Inuyasha owe his life to Kikyou . And my presence just interfere him to go to Kikyou . So then…Let me keep this pain alone ."

"Let me…be the only one who take all the pain ." Said her with a small , sad smile

She cries again . Her tears is rolled down and drop like the rain. Inuyasha who hears that , can't think anything . Everything is a lie . It can't be…

"_I missed him so much ."_

"_Let me be the only one who take all the pain ."_

It hurts again . Why ? Because she is so much like Kikyou ? So that he keep almost the same feeling for her ?

He just want to see if she's alright , that she's fine and cheerful as usual .

But he finds her suffer alone , in the middle of rain . And waiting for him .

He can't take this . Somehow , it just hurts him too much…

Why?

He came out from his hiding , and saw Kagome crying . She still didn't realize Inuyasha's there .

"Kagome…" He whispered . Kagome shocked . She try to stop her tears and wiped it fast . And then smiled .

"I don't expect you to come , Inuyasha ," she's cheerful as usual . But the last one minute , she was crying ."What do you want ? Want to take the shard ?"

Inuyasha's silent . She is smiling , but deep in her heart , that smile is scattered and becomes nothing . She cries in her heart .

"No , you're not the same Kagome I've seen before ." Kagome's smile was disappeared .

"Wha…what are you talking about Inuyasha ?"

"Why are you crying ?"

Kagome's silent . She shook her heads ."What do you mean ? I don't…"

"Don't you dare lie to me , Kagome ! You can be sick ! What the hell are you looking around of this tree ? Don't you think it's dangerous ?" Inuyasha yelled angrily at her . But it's for himself .

Because it was all his fault .

And now it's Kagome's turn to be angry .

"Why is it important to you anyway ! I'm not important for you right !" Kagome yelled angrily ."I'm not your precious friend like Kikyou ! I'm just a girl that just wanted to stay with you . How stupid I am !"

His hearts hurts again . And now , it's worse . It's forcing him to cry . To show his tears because he hurts her that much .

"Like…like all damn things ! The shikon , my ability to search it and EVERYTHING ! Those are important to you and since it was the last shard you can just take it away and DEFEAT Naraku yourself !"

Now tears are all fell from Kagome's eyes .

"Not all human girl are staying alive with your words Inuyasha ! Especially if they fall in love and you say those damn things , you can kill me right NOW !" Kagome don't know what she's saying ." It's better if I don't in your side anymore right ? It's better…"

"It's better if we don't MEET each other right ?"

Inuyasha just stay in there , stared at there . He doesn't believe , that Kagome was thinking until that far .

" Take this last shard , and go away !" She cried fiercely . " I'm not important and never be important to you right ! My quest is finished ! Done ! I sense all the shards that you want and just take them out from Naraku ! You won't meet me and you will happy !"

Kagome throw her shard to Inuyasha . Inuyasha doesn't move at all , yet he is hurting , with all those confusing pain .

The one that he saw was just Kagome . And…

"GO ! And never…" Kagome stopped her words , realize something she saw in front of her eyes . Surprised .

Inuyasha was crying .

The pain , the hurt . All of it . It makes Inuyasha can't breath .

What ?

Why am I like this ?

He heard Kagome cry and screamed all of her deep pain . All of it and Inuyasha just stand still like a statue .

But not until Kagome throw the shikon shard at him .

Inuyasha reacted , but too shocked . What…am I doing ? It's not supposed to be happened .

It's not supposed to be like this .

The throwed shikon shard just remembered him , all of their journey to gather the shikon shards . All the happiness , the feelings that made him so comfort , so needed .

And he never thanks to it .

The pain , all comes to his mind . Made Inuyasha cry a little single tear .

"I-Inuyasha ?" Kagome was thinking that she is too strict . Maybe…maybe it's better if she just told him that she's okay .

" Inuyasha…that's not I meant . I just…uhh…" Kagome lost all of her words .

Inuyasha backs to his reality , thanks to Kagome's sigh . He wiped the tear and try to fight the pain .

"No , I'm alright . Just…please…wait a second…" But it didn't work . The tears come more .

Why ?

Why is he crying ?

But he can buy more time , at least Kagome won't see he is crying more than that .

"O-okay , I will…take the shard…" Inuyasha take the shard on the ground ," I guess…I guess we won't meet again . Don't worry ."

Wrong word , Inuyasha .

It makes his pain deeper more and more .

And just for a minute more his tears can't be hid again .

"Good bye ." He ran to the well as he turn away . The tears couldn't be stopped again . Why…does it just…hurt very much , so he is crying ?

" Inuyasha !" Kagome stopped him ," Wait ! Are you sure you are alright ?"

Inuyasha stopped , he doesn't look at Kagome ."Y…yes." He knew he is not . " I am fine ."

Just one or two step until he leaves Kagome . Forever .

But he scared .

Why ?

Because…

He will be alone , with no one stay with him .

Kikyou will .

But…

Why is he so scared of losing Kagome ?

He can't take this anymore . He need someone who makes him feel needed in this life . He want to shared…this pain . He just can't…he couldn't…It's too…

He turn his face back to Kagome , with teary face .

Which makes Kagome's heart stopped .

"I-Inuyasha ?" Automatically she run to him ,"You are not alright ! For-forgive me ! I just said the words that are unnecessary and…"

" No ." He bring her on his arms ." _No_ ." His hug is tight .His tears is mixing with raindrops . But Kagome coul feel it . He is crying a lot .

" Just…don't say that it's better…we don't meet each other…"

Kagome can't say anything . It's her words . What the hell is going on here ?

" Just…don't tell me…that you will…"

Inuyasha can't speak again .

The pain…please go away…please…

" Don't leave me alone…no…"

Kagome can feel it . Feel the pain . The pain which made Inuyasha let out his tears .

And makes her let out a single tear .

" Never , Inuyasha…" Kagome hugged him back ." Never…"

"I'm sorry…for making you crying . I'm just…"

Inuyasha interrupted ." It doesn't matter ."

" Somehow , it's really better if we cried like this…right ?"

Kagome smiled . Not a sad smile but a relieved one . " Yes…"

" I need you…Not as a shikon guardian , but as my best friend . As Kagome ."

"Do you understand ?"

Kagome nodded .

The rain began to stop . All the pain that they feel just now seems to vanish just like the rain .

" Thank you , Kagome ."

"For what ?"

"For making me cry ."

"For making you WHAT !" Kagome can't believe her ears .

"It makes me feel so relieved , so comfort ." Inuyasha smiled .

"Should we go back ?"

"Of course . Let me pack my things first ."

"You'd better get hurry . We don't have much time you know !"

"Oh Inuyasha , you started it again ."

"Just shut up !"

" Okay , okay ! Wait a second okay ?"

Kagome change her clothes and packed her things . Eventhough Inuyasha return to himself ( Which are arrogant , egoistic and violent ) , she won't forget what Inuyasha said that time .

" I need you…" 

"_Don't leave me alone…"_

Sometimes , an unshed tear is the best isn't it ?

" Kagome , you're so late !"

" What are you thinking of me about ? I'm just a weak human you know !"

"Yeah right…"

"Sit ."

"AAARGHHHH!"

**Owari**

THANK YOU ! I'm so proud if you guys want to read my ugly , first story ! You can review if you like coz I won't force you all , I just want to know how your feelings are when you read this fanfic . I will upload sme more if you want to !

Note : I'm so busy with all the test things . Just wait OK ?

I hope I have many good reviews , but it's OK . The important thing is , I know someone read my fanfic .

See you next time !

Mimi Nakamura


End file.
